Hideaway
by cry.mp3
Summary: When Helga starts having visions of horrible murders by an unknown person, she starts to fear for her own life. She goes into hiding out to protect herself from the unknown. Unfortunately, Arnold discovers her, and they are both thrown into an adventure through time and space. AU. RATED T FOR SAFETY :)
1. Whoops, A Prologue

**oh hell yeah i love hey arnold time travel fanfictions. i'm NOT sorry for this. I'll be continuing this and the first chapter should be up in a few weeks.**

* * *

 _Screaming. All I could hear was screaming. I looked around, but I couldn't see anything. For some odd reason, I couldn't look down. I don't really know if I wanted to._

 _I can hear a voice, and although I have some hesitation, I look down. A woman. A woman with long blonde hair, pale white skin, rosey cheeks. Blue eyes, like mine. Oh my god. I think that's me. I start to shake. What do I do, What do I do?_

 _I can only stare, that's what I do. I can't move, and I don't know if its because I'm a coward or I'm literally_ _ **paralyzed.**_ _I don't know, I don't know, I don't know._

 _She moves a bit. I'm not scared because I'm the one dying on the floor. All can feel the the sense that_ _ **I did this**_ _. Normal thoughts like, 'Am I a ghost?' or 'Why are there double of me?' don't cross my mind. All I can think about is the footsteps I hear._ _ **I'm scared, and I'm scared because I'm scared of getting caught.**_

 _ **I didn't even do this, did I? It couldn't have been me. Yeah, that's it, someone else did this to frame me. I laugh.**_

 _How could I laugh at a time like this?_

 _The voice comes once more. This time, I can hear what she's_ _ **pleading.**_

 _"Where did I go wrong?" She asks, coughing up blood. That's my voice._

 _Words are forced out of me without my consent._  
 _ **"You never went wrong. You were a good... friend."**_ _That's not my voice. That's not my voice._

 _ **That's my voice.**_

* * *

Helga awakes suddenly. She's covered in sweat and she can feel her heart pounding hard against her chest.

She rubs her eyes. _It was just a dream. There's nothing to be scared or upset about. You didn't somehow kill yourself._

She can't shake the feeling that this wasn't just a dream.

Maybe it was a **vision.**

* * *

 **i know that was short and I'M NOT SORRY! the chapters might be short idk I'm lazy. can YOU guess who this mysterious me is? no? well fuck :(**


	2. Whoops, A Slip of the Tongue

**New chapter, first chapter, whatever you'd like to call it. But here it is! I know it's pretty short and when more chapters come I want to make them longer. Writing for me is pretty hard, and I ended up writing this at 4 am. There may be some mistakes because I'm not good at writing lol.**

* * *

Helga sat down in her seat, her dream still replaying in her mind. She couldn't get over it. She remembered it so clearly, when she should've just forgotten about it by the time she got breakfast.

She felt _horrible_. Not only because in the dream it was as if she had _committed the murder_ , but because she was the one _being murdered_. It sent chills down her spine.

The thought of _dying_ at her own hands shouldn't be a thing. But here she was, sitting at a desk, thinking about how she had died. She didn't _die_ , not for real, but it was like it actually happened. It was like she had actually died.

She hadn't felt any pain in the dream, probably because she wasn't the one dying, but she was. It was weird.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a small voice.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Helga. How was your weekend?" Phoebe questioned, sitting down in the desk next to Helga.

"Fine, Phoebe, it was just great." She said sarcastically, fiddling with her pencil.

"Did something happen?" Phoebe asked, looking worried.

There was a slight pause, before Helga responded.

"No. Nothing happened." She tensed up. She didn't need Phoebe knowing what she saw.

Phoebe remained silent, watching Helga play with her pencil. She knew something had happened, and she was going to find out. She just wanted to make sure Helga was safe.

"Did... Did something happen with your parents?"

Helga sighed. " _No_."

"Helga. I know something happened, and although beforehand I would've let it go, I need to know. It's important to talk about your-"

"MAYBE TRY WATCHING YOURSELF **DIE** FOR A CHANGE! THEN WE CAN GO ' _TALKING ABOUT MY FEELINGS_ ', OKAY?" Helga snapped. She quickly covered her mouth, realizing she had just been heard by the entire fourth grade.

She breathed heavily. Everyone was watching her, and everyone was silent. Her mind was racing. She had to do something, she couldn't just let everyone stare at her like this. It was unnerving!

It wasn't until Sid came forward.  
"Uh Helga, what do you mean by ' _Watching yourself die_ '?"

 _"It sounds like a song lyric!"_

 _"I feel like **someone else** has said this **before**!"_

 _"Maybe she was telling a joke?"_

The fourth grade class broke into questions, all surrounding the one statement Helga had made.

Helga looked down, wanting everyone to go away. She knew she'd have to answer their questions. And she knew she'd have to answer them now.

* * *

 **Again, I know it was short. I'm not very good at writing for a long time, but I just wanted to get this chapter up quickly. The next few chapters may have the same treatment, or I might make them longer. If I do make them longer, I'll have to take more time on them. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
